1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for conveying a card used for a card reader.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, magnetic cards have been often used for inputs of various electronic equipment such as table type computors, cash dispensers, etc.
Since magnetic card systems can minimize the width of the recording tracks and the intervals of data pitches as compared to the optical systems of punched or marked cards, it is possible to increase the recording density, which results in the increase of the information and the compactness in the amount of an card. Therefore, magnetic cards have been widely used. However, the fact must be considered that the surface of the cards are soiled with moisture, such as sweat from the hands, dust and oils, and thus foreign matter attaches to the surface of the rollers used for feeding the cards to the reader, which causes failure due to slippage and so on.